New Year Resolutions
by Qamara Risa Li Atoda
Summary: Uchiha Sarada telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di New York dengan baik. Dia kembali ke Tokyo tepat di malam pergantian tahun. Ah, semuanya telah berubah setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Siapa sangka dia akan melewati malam yang sangat spesial ... bersama orang yang spesial malam ini? Dunia begitu sempit, huh? Lalu bagaimana dengan resolusi?/"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"/"Tidak ada."/


Suasana malam tahun baru di Tokyo sangat indah. New York tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama ini memang tak kalah indah, tapi keindahan kampung halaman memang tidak akan bisa tergantikan. Jika gadis itu boleh berbicara, makan dia akan mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang berubah dengan kota ini meskipun setelah ia tinggal pergi selama tiga tahun. Kota ini tetap ramai, dengan banyaknya kendaraan yang memadati jalan, lampu-lampu neon unik di sekitar jalan, serta para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang trotoar.

Gadis cantik itu menghela napas panjang, ia menarik koper merahnya keluar bandara. Leganya sudah mendarat dengan selamat di tanah kelahiran. Ah, dia sangat merindukan rumahnya, orang tuanya, dan orang lain yang turut mewarnai harinya dulu.

Orang lain yang turut mewarnai harinya? Sepertinya mau tak mau dia akhirnya ingat laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Tapi semenyebalkan apa pun, dia tetap ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya saat ini. Terakhir kali bertemu, sepertinya itu bukan pertemuan yang baik.

"Taksi," ucap Sarada melambaikan tangannya. Ia menunggu taksi itu benar-benar berhenti di hadapannya. Sembari menunggu sang supir untuk memasukkan kopernya dalam bagasi, gadis beriris _onyx_ itu masuk ke dalam taksi dan melihat keluar jendela.

Ketika tengah melamun─entah apa─tanpa disengaja irisnya menangkap sosok bersurai pirang yang terlihat rapi dengan setelan kemeja putih dan jas hitam tengah keluar dari bandara dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir kendaraan.

Uzumaki Boruto.

Laki-laki yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya. Dia adalah teman satu sekolahnya di masa SMA─yang menyebalkan. Tak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, Sarada keluar dari taksi itu dan berdiri tegak di sisi kiri taksi. Ia menatap punggung laki-laki itu yang semakin lama semaki mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang.

_Dia baik-baik saja,_ batin Sarada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction 

January 1, 2015

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEW YEAR RESOLUTIONS**

**Main Pair : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**WARNING : Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Silakan masuk."

Suara supir taksi yang kini sudah duduk rapi dalam taksi akhirnya mengembalikan Sarada dari lamunan pendeknya. Ia tersentak dan menoleh diringi anggukan pelan.

Meskipun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, perlahan Sarada membuka pintu taksi itu. Ia membukanya dengan pelan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Menghela napas, gadis itu memasang senyum tipis yang terlihat manis.

"Perumahan Nobunaga Blok. B, No. 27."

Mendengar alamat yang disebutkan, supir taksi mengangguk sambil melihat wajah penumpangnya dari kaca yang ada di atas kepalanya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, mesin taksi itu dinyalakan. Sang supir hampir saja melajukan taksinya kalau saja tidak ada seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mobil mewah dan menghampiri taksinya.

"Tunggu, jangan jalankan taksinya," ucap laki-laki itu singkat.  
>Sarada yang duduk di bangku penumpang melihat dengan jelas Boruto yang tengah mencegah taksinya yang hendak berjalan. Laki-laki beriris <em>sap<em>_p__hire_ itu menghampirinya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Sarada-chan, ayo ikut denganku," ajak Boruto.

"Ikut denganmu?" tanya Sarada ragu.

"Ya, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Ah, tidak. Kita akan pergi ke tempat-tempat indah di Tokyo. Setuju?" tawar Boruto hangat. Laki-laki itu memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Maaf, pak. Saya tidak jadi naik taksi ini," ucap Sarada sopan.

Sang supir tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

Begitu mendapat persetujuan, Sarada langsung keluar dari taksi itu. Ucapkan terima kasih kepada Boruto yang mau repot-repot mengeluarkan kopernya dari bagasi.

Tanpa saling berucap, Boruto berjalan menuju mobil _sport_ hitamnya diikuti Sarada yang mengekor di belakangnya. Gadis itu tampak sedikit ragu untuk masuk ke mobil sahabatnya, tapi toh akhirnya dia masuk juga setelah Boruto memanggilnya beberapa kali.

"Kau jadi lebih banyak melamun. Apakah kuliah di New York sangat sulit?" tanya Boruto ketika keduanya telah berada di dalam mobil.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sarada spontan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Boruto bersemangat. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, mobil _sport_ mewah itu melaju membelah keramaian di Tokyo.

"Sarada-chan, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" tanya Boruto memecah keheningan.

"Menyenangkan." Sarada menjawab tanpa menoleh. Ia tetap melihat pada jalanan di depan sana.

"Syukurlah, aku ikut senang."

Sarada tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Boruto. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku pulang malam ini?"

"Tebakan yang beruntung," balas Boruto seraya melemparkan pandangannya pada gadis cantik yang duduk di sampingnya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Kenapa kita datang ke tempat ini?"

Begitulah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sarada ketika Boruto menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman hiburan yang entah apa namanya. Karena Sarada sendiri tidak tahu bahwa ada taman hiburan di sini. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling menunggu jawaban dari Boruto.

"Ini taman hiburan baru, mungkin kau tertarik untuk menaiki salah satu wahana di sini," balas Boruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Kurasa aku ingin naik bianglala. Bagaimana?" usul gadis bermarga Uchiha itu seraya menatap bianglala yang terlihat sangat indah dari bawah.

Boruto kembali tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga."

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita naik," ajak Boruto kemudian. Ia menggandeng pergelangan tangan Sarada─entah sadar atau tidak.

Setelah mengantri sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya dua tiket naik bianglala sudah didapatkan. Boruto dan Sarada berada dalam satu gerbong, mereka duduk berhadapan. Sepanjang bianglala berputar, Sarada selalu melihat ke luar jendela. Ia terlihat sangat takjub dengan keindahan yang ditawarkan dari atas sini. Uzumaki sulung itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat gadis di hadapannya yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kau suka?" tanya Boruto ketika bianglala hampir sampai di bawah.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat suka," jawab Sarada tanpa menoleh. Pasalnya, ia lebih tertarik melihat keindahan Tokyo daripada bertatapan dengan laki-laki menyebalkan di hadapannya.

Boruto berkata ketika bianglala terlah benar-benar berhenti. "Ayo turun, kita akan pergi ke tempat lain."

"Tempat lain?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Bukit Todoruki.

Siapa yang menyangka Boruto akan mengajak Sarada ke tempat seperti ini. Sekali lagi putra dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata itu menggandeng tangan Sarada saat gadis itu masih termenung dengan ekspresi kagum menyadari dirinya telah sampai di tempat yang paling ingin ia kunjungi ini.

"Coba lihat, Tokyo terlihat sangat indah dilihat dari sini. Iya 'kan, Sarada-chan?" tanya Boruto.

Sarada terdiam cukup lama. Ia masih tidak percaya dia berdiri di sini. Ia berdiri di Bukit Todoruki bersama Boruto dan pengunjung lain.

"Kau benar, Boruto. Ini adalah tempat yang sangat indah." Jeda sejenak untuk Sarada mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Boruto. "Aku ingin kau mengambil gambarku."

"Menggunakan ponselku?"

"Kenapa harus ponselmu?"

"Ponselmu di tas selempangmu. Tasmu di mobilku," ucap Boruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ah, baiklah. Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan," balas Sarada akhirnya. Dia lalu menempatkan dirinya. Memasang senyum tipis yang diusahakan terlihat manis─walau akhirnya malah sadis─dan mengarahkan matanya ke arah kamera yang kini sudah dipegang Boruto.

"1, 2, 3."

KLIK

"Setidaknya buatlah dirimu sedikit murah senyum." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berkomentar setelah melihat hasil foto Sarada dengan Tokyo sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Memang aku terlihat buruk?" tanya Sarada.

"Aku tidak bilang kau terlihat buruk," ucap Boruto sambil terus memandangi hasil fotonya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita foto berdua. Setuju?" tawar Sarada tiba-tiba.

"Setuju," jawab Boruto.

Mendengar jawaban laki-laki bermarga Uzumaki itu, Sarada langsung mengambil alih ponsel Boruto. Membuka aplikasi kamera depan, Sarada mengarahkan kamera itu ke arah mereka berdua yang tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan ekspresi terbaik mereka. Ya, Boruto dengan cengiran khasnya dan Sarada dengan senyum tipisnya. Dan mereka tak pernah menyadari, mereka terlihat begitu dekat dan akrab.

KLIK

Begitu gambar sudah diambil, Sarada langsung melihat hasil fotonya dengan Boruto. Ia tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi mereka yang diabadikan dalam foto itu.

"Sudah selesai bersenang-senang? Kita masih harus ke suatu tempat," ucap Boruto ketika Sarada masih berkutat dengan ponsel hitam miliknya.

"Eh? Kita baru tiga puluh menit di sini," jawab Sarada setelah melirik jam tangan yang terpasang indah di tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke sini lagi. Tapi sekarang kita harus pergi ke tempat lain," ujar Boruto meyakinkan.

Sarada memandang Boruto dengan intens. Iris kelamnya seakan mengisyaratkan pada Boruto bahwa laki-laki itu harus berjanji.

Boruto mengangguk. "Aku janji."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Pukul 23.40

Ah, siapa yang menyangka bahwa waktu berlalu begitu cepat sampai Sarada tak menyadari bahwa tinggal beberapa menit lagi menuju pergantian tahun. Ucapkan terima kasih pada pewaris utama Uzumaki _Corporation_ yang telah bersedia mengajaknya berkeliling mengunjungi tempat-tempat menakjubkan di Tokyo.

Baru saja Sarada berhenti berdecak kagum, Boruto menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Restoran Tei. Restoran terbesar di Tokyo dengan gedung tertinggi.

"Makanan di sini enak, kau pasti akan menyukainya," ucap Boruto ketika keduanya telah turun dari mobil.

Sarada terdiam sejenak. Cukup heran dengan laki-laki di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu seperti mengetahui segala hal yang diinginkannya. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia tidak pernah mengatakan curahan hatinya pada siapapun? Lalu?

Jangan buat Sarada berpikir lebih keras untuk menemukan jawabannya. Biarkan gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu menikmati malam pergantian tahun dengan bahagia.

Sarada hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Boruto memasuki restoran tersebut.

_Sangat indah_, batin Sarada kagum.

Itulah yang bisa disampaikan hati kecilnya ketika kakinya telah menapak pada Restoran Tei. Restoran itu tampak sangat elegan dengan nuansa putih. Dengan dihiasi lampu gantung dan lampu-lampu kecil, restoran ini tampak sempurna. Jangan lupakan suara musik yang mengalun merdu dan keramah tamahan seluruh pelayan di sini.

Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi, terlebih ketika Boruto menarik kursi untuk diduduki Sarada. Gadis bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum singkat dan menduduki kursi itu.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Boruto.

"Sama dengamu," jawab Sarada tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dekorasi restoran yang kelewat indah.

Boruto lalu memanggil _waitress_. Ia mengatakan semua pesanan mereka dengan baik. Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Seperti Boruto yang menopang dagu menggunakan tangannya untuk memandang Sarada atau Sarada yang tetap terkagum-kagum dengan Restoran Tei.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sarada ketika tersadar.

"Tidak ada," balas Boruto.

Sarada menatap laki-laki di hadapannya sesaat. "Oh, ya. Kau sudah mewarisi perusahaan ayahmu sekarang?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kau hampir tak mengenaliku dengan setelan jas ini, 'kan?" tebak Boruto asal.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenali rambut kuningmu itu. Boruto, terima kasih untuk malam ini."

1 detik

7 detik

11 detik

"Setelah tiga tahun lamanya aku pergi, ternyata semuanya telah berubah, ya." Sarada berucap dengan nada pelan. Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo kembali, Sarada berpikir tidak ada yang berubah dengan kota metropolitan ini. Tapi, beberapa jam terakhir bersama Boruto membuktikan bahwa semuanya telah berubah. Laki-laki pembuat onar yang menyebalkan itu bahkan telah menjadi pembisnis yang sukses.

Apa lagi yang mungkin berubah setelah ini? Apa lagi yang Sarada lewatkan?

"Semuanya. Kecuali …" Boruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kecuali apa?" tanya Sarada kemudian. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam menunggu jawaban laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Perasaanku padamu, Sarada." Boruto menatap iris _onyx_ Sarada dalam-dalam.

Sarada tersentak. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Boruto katakan. Jadi sampai saat ini Boruto masih menyukainya? Setelah tiga tahun dia pergi tanpa pernah memberi kabar?

Baiklah, biarkan Sarada menenangkan dirinya untuk sesaat. Ia ingat betul, seminggu sebelum Sarada meninggalkan Jepang, Boruto memberikannya sebuah cincin. Sebuah cincin yang akan mengikat mereka selama mereka berpisah, begitu kata Boruto. Sarada tidak munafik, dia juga mecintai laki-laki itu. Tapi dia tidak mau menerima cincin itu karena dia tahu … perasaan orang bisa berubah. Bisa saja dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun Boruto akan jatuh cinta dengan gadis lain, begitu juga dirinya. Tapi ternyata semua itu tidak terbukti. Dalam setiap waktunya Sarada selalu teringat dengan Boruto. Perasaan cintanya tidak hilang, malah digantikan dengan perasaan rindu yang tak pernah terbayar.

"Aku kembalikan sapu tangan ini padamu." Naruto meraih sapu tangan dari saku jasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sarada. Sapu tangan berwarna kuning dengan gambar kucing kecil di salah satu sudutnya.

Belum selesai kekagetannya dengan pernyataan cinta secara langsung dari Boruto, Sarada kembali dikagetkan dengan barang masa kecilnya yang kini berada di tangan Boruto.

"Sapu tanganku ada padamu? Kau?"

**FLASHBACK ON**

Waktu itu Boruto yang berumur enam tahun tengah bermain di taman dengan gembira bersama ayah, ibu, dan adiknya untuk menyambut pergantian tahun.

"Boruto, belikan adikmu permen kapas," ucap sang ayah seraya memberikan selembar uang pada anak sulungnya.

Boruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia berlari menuju ke arah si penjual permen kapas dengan riang. Ia hampir saja kembali berlari menuju keluarganya yang menantinya kalau saja dia tidak melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang terlihat termenung sendirian di salah satu kursi taman.

"Kamu kenapa sendirian di sini?" tanya Boruto seraya mendekati gadis itu.

"Ibuku sakit. Ibu dirawat di rumah sakit dekat taman ini. Aku tidak bisa merayakan tahun baru seperti anak lain," jawab gadis itu sedih.

Boruto menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping gadis rapuh itu. "Memang kamu ingin merayakan tahun baru di mana?"

"Aku ingin naik bianglala, melihat kembang api di Bukit Todoruki, dan menunggu pergantian tahun di restoran tertinggi di Tokyo," balas gadis itu─Sarada seraya menatap jauh langit yang terlihat indah dengan kembang api yang muncul sesekali.

"Jangan sedih begitu, ayo hapus air matamu. Keinginanmu pasti akan terwujud." Boruto berusaha menghibur seraya tersenyum.

Sarada meraih sapu tangan dari sakunya. Boruto mengira gadis kecil di hadapannya hendak menghapus air matanya. Tapi ternyata dia malah menyodorkan sapu tangan itu untuk Boruto.

"Kamu baik sekali. Aku ingin kamu menyimpan ini," ucap Sarada lembut. Gadis bersurai hitam itu memberikan sapu tangan miliknya pada laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Ya."

Boruto menerima sapu tangan pemberian gadis kecil itu dan mengantonginya.

"─ruto! Boruto!" Terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya, Boruto segera bangkit.

"Ayah?" tanya Boruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku harus kembali, ayahku mencariku. Ini, aku berikan permen kapasku untukmu."

Akhirnya, Boruto pergi meninggalkan gadis kecil itu setelah sebelumnya sempat memberikan permen kapas miliknya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Ya, aku laki-laki yang kau temui di taman waktu itu. Sekitar 15 tahun yang lalu," aku Boruto jujur.

Sarada terdiam. Menit demi menit yang ia lalui untuk menyelami kembali kisah lamanya mau tak mau membuatnya terheran. Sarada tidak ingat namun Sarada juga tidak lupa. Selama ini Boruto satu sekolah dengannya, bahkan satu kelas. Tapi, mereka baru menyadari satu sama lain detik ini.

Dunia begitu sempit, huh?

Sarada terkekeh pelan. "Pantas saja, kau tahu semua hal yang kuimpikan di tahun baru."

"Resolusi tahun baru. Aku tidak meminta banyak. Resolusiku di tahun 2015 adalah … perasaanku padamu bisa terbalaskan."

Sarada terdiam beberapa saat. Namun sepersekian detik, tangannya tergerak. Tangan mungil itu perlahan meraih tangan laki-laki beriris _sapphire_ yang ada di hadapannya. _Sapphire_ dan _onyx_ bertemu dalam satu kesempatan. Boruto tersentak, namun dia juga tidak menolak. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 24.00 tepat dan suara kembang api serta riuh kagum dari semua orang di restoran mulai menggema melihat keindahan pergantian tahun.

1 Januari 2015~

"Kau mau dengar resolusiku, Boruto-kun?" tanya Sarada tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari Boruto. Ia bahkan mengimbuhkan sufiks –kun untuk lelaki pirang di hadapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Boruto penasaran.

Sarada tersenyum. "Aku ingin mewujudkan resolusi Uzumaki Boruto."

Lihat, sekarang mereka tidak hanya terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi, tapi mereka memang pasangan yang serasi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love is just a word until you find someone who gives it …**_

… _**the definition.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jangan diclose masih ada OMAKE~ #dikepruks. Happy new year! Gimana pendapatnya buat pair unyu-unyu ini? Ayokkk ngeship mereka XD Karena tahun lalu aku sudah publish fict SasuSaku untuk tahun baru, jadi untuk tahun ini aku bikin dengan pair lain, hehehe :3 Yah, sekalian buat memenuhi request Nawaki Riji untuk bikin fict BoltSalad :D Semoga ngga mengecewakan :)**

**Aku tahu alurnya agak maksain, maaf. Dan kayaknya mereka juga OOC parah soalnya aku belum terlalu tahu karakter mereka. Yang pasti Sarada tcundele~ Aku mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian. Tolong bantu aku, ya :) **

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Gadis cantik berambut hitam itu membuka matanya ketika merasakan cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke dalam pengelihatannya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ibunya yang memanggilnya untuk membantu menata meja makan. Dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, Sarada bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengucek pelan matanya.

Ia meminum segelas air putih yang tersedia di nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sarada segera turun ke bawah untuk membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan. Ia menata nasi, lauk, dan alat makan dengan rapi.

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa ayah dan ibu diam saja?"

Uchiha memang selalu tenang saat acara makan berlangsung. Tidak ada satu pun yang boleh berbicara sedikit pun, itu memang tradisi mereka. Tapi, pagi ini lain ceritanya. Kedua orang tuanya─Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura─tak ada yang bersuara bahkan setelah makanan sudah habis.

Apa mereka tidak merindukan anaknya yang baru saja pulang dari luar negeri?

"Ayah? Ibu? Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Sarada sekali lagi.

Sang ibu terlihat menatap suaminya dengan tatapan miring, sedangkan sang suami hanya melirik sekilas pada istrinya.

"Kau bisa jelaskan pada kami tentang cincin yang melingkar di jarimu," ucap Sasuke datar namun penuh penekanan.

"Ya, ayah dan ibu menunggu," tambah Sakura seraya tersenyum miring.

Sarada yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh ayah dan ibunya hanya bisa terdiam dan melirik jari manisnya. Benar saja, sebuah cincin perak elegan telah melingkar di jarinya.

Gadis bermarga Uchiha itu tertawa canggung. Ah, bagaimana bisa dia tidak sadar bahwa Boruto telah menyematkan cincin di jarinya? Kapan? Kenapa dia tidak merasakannya? Sepertinya rahasia tentang hubungan mereka tidak bertahan cukup lama.

_Boruto-kun, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu,_ batin Sarada sadis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN─for real**


End file.
